


Calamity Jane

by neverwritingagain



Series: little wayhaught [4]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kid Fic, Nicole's dad makes an appearance, Waverly is 10 Nicole is 12, and of course Calamity Jane the ginger cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwritingagain/pseuds/neverwritingagain
Summary: Nicole introduces her best friend to the newest addition to the houseorCalamity Jane is the luckiest cat in the world





	Calamity Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! How are you doing?
> 
> I wanted to post this piece before Friday's episode (are y'all ready? I'm not), it's really fluffy (you know, kittens and stuff) 
> 
> Since I had someone asking me if my one-shots are all from the same universe, I decided to create a practical series called 'little wayhaught' where you can find everything from this au. 
> 
> If you haven't already noticed, Nicole and Waverly are growing up, much like every other character in this world (felines included)
> 
> Have a nice read!

When Nicole told her best friend the news, she wasn't expecting Waverly to react in such an euphoric way. 

But then again, when was the last time Waverly Earp was actually predictable?  
Nicole can't recall. 

She immediately presumed that maybe, after their various encounters with the most diverse species in the woods outside Purgatory (Nicole still shivers at the memory of the humongous moose they bumped into last week), Waverly wouldn't look at her with big dreamy eyes the moment she mentioned a kitten. 

Turns out she was wrong and she didn't even have the time to blink before her hand was taken hostage by a smaller one and Waverly started leading them to Nicole's house. 

On their way there, Nicole takes her time to fill Waverly in on how exactly she now is a cat owner. 

-

Mister Haught isn't the definition of an expansive man, people in town would sometimes refer to him as a loner.

What is obvious to everyone though, is how big-hearted the single father is. 

So, of course, when he happened to find a stray kitten on the road back home from work, he couldn't just let her freeze in the snow. 

He was determined to take care of the little beast until he was completely sure the animal had recovered but, as it often occurs, his daughter started nourishing fondness for the cat and he couldn't do anything but accept her as part of the family. 

"A healthy cat can live for twenty years and more, you've got to promise to take care of her as best as you can" he said. 

Nicole could do that, taking care of another life.  
She was sure of it. 

-

Waverly's first words after getting through the front door are "where is she?"

She's almost whispering, Nicole finds it a little funny but decides to play her game.

"I don't know, she likes small nooks and crevices" she whispers. 

"Oh, does she?" Waverly continues, while they move to look in the living room. 

"Uh uh, cats are really bendy, you know?" Nicole says kneeling down to look under the couch. 

"Well, that's something we've in common then" 

At this sentence they both realise their hushed voices are getting way too funny. 

"It's starting to feel like we're hunting a tiger" Waverly giggles. 

"Oh trust me, she can be a little wild, you'll see" 

After unsuccessfully looking in every cupboard of the kitchen (and sneaking some cookies), Waverly suggests looking upstairs. 

The door to Nicole's room is slightly open and the girls give a quick peek inside. 

There, curled up next to the heater, is a ball of ginger fur. 

She looks really comfortable, Nicole is glad. 

Waverly on the other hand can't keep quiet and squeaks in what Nicole supposes is joy. 

When the cat starts stirring though, she manages to keep herself together and assumes that sweet, caring look that Nicole adores. 

That's probably one of Waverly's best qualities, Nicole thinks, her ability to go from hyper as a pocket tornado to calm and understanding at the right moment. 

"hey kitty" Waverly says while crouching on the floor. 

Nicole sits at the end of her bed and just looks with curiosity. 

She knows the kitten can be absolutely lovely with her and her dad, but that's just because they took care of her when she needed it.  
Ask the postman and he will describe the Haught's cat as the feline version of Lucifer. 

That's why Nicole is definitely surprised when the kitten studies Waverly for a while and then casually nuzzles her face in the girl's palm. 

Even crazier, she starts purring. 

Here we go, Nicole's theory is proven right once again.

Everyone likes Waverly Earp, every inhabitant of Purgatory (including her rebellious teen sister), the angry moose living in the woods outside town, and now even her cat. 

"You know Nicole, the two of you look quite alike" 

Nicole laughs because "what?"

"Both ginger, both cuddly..." 

Nicole finds herself looking fondly at her friend 

"...both seem to like me a lot..." 

The redhead's cheeks tinge of red at that.

She doesn't really realise, does she? Nicole wonders.

But as usual, Waverly is just being her cheeky self, and Nicole can breathe a little steadier. 

"What are you doing there? Come sit with us!" 

"Actually, you're the one sitting on the floor. My bed is way comfier, you know" 

Waverly seems to ponder for a split second, then she's up with the kitten in her arms and promptly plops on the comforter next to Nicole. 

Apparently the fluff ball is sleepy again, because she turns and twists for a few minutes and then she settles quietly with her head on Waverly's thigh. 

Nicole takes the chance to pet the cat on her back. 

"she's really soft" Waverly states 

Nicole just nods and smiles. 

"you haven't chosen a name yet, right?" 

Moving her gaze from the cat to Waverly's honey eyes, Nicole quickly answers that "actually no, we haven't" 

"well, maybe this is the right time for brainstorming"

"we tried that. Dad was thinking about something on the lines of 'pumpkin' or other orange stuff, since she's ginger, you see" she says unconvinced. 

Waverly scrunches her nose and tilts her head "but she's so beautiful and- and- fierce! She's definitely a force of nature, Nicole. She deserves a more powerful name!" 

"You bet she is! And you haven't seen the postman's face the other day" Nicole laughs

"Why? what did she- hey! who's that? Is that new? It wasn't there last time" 

Waverly got distracted by a poster on Nicole's wall and she's pointing at it with interest. 

Nicole takes a moment to realise what her friend means, the change of topic was way too fast. 

"Oh, you mean that one, right?" Waverly nods "that's Calamity Jane, the first female gunslinger in history"

At first Waverly's all quiet, like she usually is when a new piece of information adds to everything she already knows. 

But then she looks at the poster, then at the kitten in her lap and finally at Nicole. 

"Nicole!" 

Nicole jumps a little at that "what??" 

"Calamity Jane! It's perfect!" Waverly says (maybe too loudly) while pointing at the ginger cat. 

Nicole glances at the kitten. 

She's still curled up as a ball, her messy, reddish fur reminds Nicole of a bonfire. Her tail moves a little in her sleep. 

"I like it a lot, Waves" she says "it really fits" 

"It sure does!" Waverly scratches the kitten's chin "am I right, Calamity Jane?" 

Calamity Jane doesn't answer but Nicole laughs and Waverly looks satisfied. 

"We should celebrate, I'm gonna get some more cookies" and then Nicole is out the door and down the stairs. 

When she comes back, Calamity Jane is awake and she's vigorously licking Waverly's palm. 

Nicole stands in the doorway for a moment more, because Waverly just looks so carefree and content, it's hard to look away. 

"Here" she hands a cookie over to her friend "I see you two are getting along pretty well" 

"Oh yeah, totally. She enjoys licking my hands a little too much, but it's ok, I guess" she giggles. 

"Well," Nicole pats the cat's head lightly "try not to like her more than you like me, ok?" 

"Oh, don't worry. Calamity Jane will always like her ginger buddy better, am I right little one?" 

Calamity Jane chooses the right moment to sneeze.  
And cat sneezes are really funny, so the girls laugh while the cat looks up confused. 

What Waverly doesn't know though, is that Nicole's last question wasn't exactly directed to the cat. 

But don't tell the little Earp, she doesn't need to know. 

Not yet, at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! <3
> 
> I appreciate you all so much, every single comment makes my day. 
> 
> I'll say this once again, if there's something unclear or you have any questions or are curious about my headcanons, I'll happy to answer you. 
> 
> I'm 100% ok with criticism, it helps me grow as a writer, so if there's anything bothering you about this work, go for it. 
> 
> Also, would you like little wayhaught to do something in particular? I'm willing to accept prompts (if I like them and they fit in with the general idea of this universe) 
> 
> I'll se you soon! (In case I can't make it through 2×10, you are all invited to my funeral)


End file.
